


Oi, Love

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, hairless harry, harry got a haircut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy żałował tego? Jeszcze nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oi, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926176) by [Goodchampagneandprivateplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes). 



Kiedykolwiek Harry miał jeden ze swoich nastrojów, zawsze robił coś drastycznego. Jednego razu, zadecydował, że zrobi sobie tatuaż - swój pierwszy tatuaż. Innym razem, zdecydował się na kupno motoru. Następnym? Poszedł skakać ze spadochronem. Tym razem? Właście może troszeczkę żałować tego, co zrobił tym razem.

Wpadł w ten nastrój z szerokiego szyku powodów. Najmniejsze rzeczy mogły to wyzwolić: jeśli Louis nie przełączyć prania, kiedy powinien lub gdy zapomniał mleka w sklepie spożywczym, jeśli Liam rzucił swoją bluzę na kanapę albo gdy się na niego zdenerwował, jeśli Niall zapukał w złej chwili albo gdy troszkę za bardzo się upił. Ostatnio był dość dobry w kontrolowaniu siebie, ale dzisiaj było inaczej.

Louis przyszedł do domu pijany, co było normalne jak na niego. Później był dość częstym imprezowiczem. Ale to, co było nienormalne to fakt, że było jedynie po dwudziestej pierwszej, a Harry nie widział go przez cały poranek oraz pozostał tam, gdzie był, martwiąc się. Jasne, Louis miał swoje własne życie, swój własny samochód oraz swoje własne plany, ale zazwyczaj mówił Harry’emu gdzie idzie, ale tym razem tego nie zrobił.

Więc co Harry zdecydował się zrobić? Nie mówić co Louisowi co robi. Ale Louis zawsze wydawał się wiedzieć, bez względu na to, co Harry myślał. Louis zawsze był w stanie po prostu wiedzieć. Tym razem był trochę zbyt nietrzeźwy, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Jakkolwiek, wiedział, że Harry trzasnął drzwiami i nie za bardzo lubił sposób, w jakim to brzmiało.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie chciał pójść. Była dwudziesta pierwsza, niewiele sklepów było otwartych, oprócz tych wiecie po co, a on nie miał żadnych planów, aby tam iść. Zamiast tego, kiedy wyszedł na chodnik, zdecydował się na bieg. Może bieganie mu pomoże.

Nie pomogło.

Wrócił do domu i zamknął drzwi, trochę za bardzo nagle, niż planował. Louis ledwie się wstrząsnął na kanapie. Definitywnie spał, z jedną ręka na swoich spodniach, a drugą trzymając pilota skierowanego w kierunku telewizora. Miał popcorn, spalony popcorn, rozwalony na całej podłodze z na wpół pełną miską na rogu kanapy. Harry pokręcił głową. Normalnie posprzątałby po Louisie i uległby pokusie sprzątnięcia. Dzisiaj było inaczej. Bieganie nie pomogło.

Poszedł na górę do łazienki i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Związał swoje długie loki w kucyka i wpatrywał się w lustro przez jeszcze trochę. Odwrócił swoją głowę, podziwiając, jak loki akcentują jego kości policzkowe i jak trochę światła sprawia, że jego szczęka wygląda po prostu dobrze. Ale musiał coś zrobić. Coś innego niż kochanie swoich włosów.

Cięcie.

I właśnie tak, Harry nie podziwiał już dłużej swoich włosów w lustrze, ale raczej podziwiał je w swojej ręce. Tak. Właśnie to zrobił.

Jego dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę trwałości tego, co zrobił. Czy żałował tego? Jeszcze nie. Rzucił włosy ze swojego kucyka do kosza, nie chcąc dłużej czuć w swojej dłoni resztek swoich włosów.

Jasne, nie wyglądał okropnie, ale z pewnością było inaczej. Pochylił się nad wanną, więc jego włosy były przy jej końcu i pokręcił tymi pozostawionymi pasmami i zbłąkanymi włosami. Tak. Właśnie to zrobił.

Przebiegł ostatni raz palcami przez swoje włosy, nim wstrzymał swój oddech i spojrzał w lustro. Zmusił się do otwarcia swoich oczu, aby spojrzeć na zniszczenia, jakie spowodował i wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie, prawie nie łącząc go z tym, że to naprawdę on. Przebiegł palcami przez swoje włosy, oglądając swoje odbicie w lustrze, dokładnie swoje ruchy i poczuł się trochę mnie w domu, kiedy jego palce opuściły jego loki o wiele za prędko.

Czy żałował tego? Tak.

Westchnął, rozebrał się do naga i wszedł pod prysznic. Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego prysznic miałby mu teraz pomóc, ale czuł się teraz bezwzględny. I tak, wylał o wiele za dużo szamponu na swoje krótkie i nierówne ścięcie. I tak, robił to trochę bardziej niespokojnie za każdym razem, gdy jego dłonie nie poruszały się dalej w dół karku, gdzie jego włosy były jeszcze piętnaście minut temu.

A Louis nawet nie był rozbudzony.

Kiedy się przebrał i wyszedł spod prysznica, próbował zawiązać ręcznik na swoich włosach tak jak zwykł to robić i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu nie zadziała w ten sposób. Zamiast tego, uciekł się do szybkiego przesuszenia ich. Odmówił spojrzenia w lustro tej nocy i poszedł do łóżka, swojego łóżka z bluzą na sobie.

~*~

Wstał, jego twarz błyszczała od potu. Było lato i z pewnością nie powinien zasypiać z bluzą na sobie. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że jego kaptur wciąż był na miejscu, a Louisa nie było obok niego albo nie na nim, w tym znaczeniu. Jakkolwiek wiedział, że Louis nie był daleko, słyszał zbieranie się na wymioty w łazience, jedynie kilka drzwi dalej.

\- Tobie również dzień dobry! - zawołał Harry wzdłuż korytarza, kiedy wydostał się z łóżka i stanął w progu drzwi. Jedynie kilka sekund później spotkał się ze środkowym palcem, za którym szybko podążył drugi środkowy palec. Zawsze drażnił Louisa kiedykolwiek tak bezrozumnego kaca, że wymiotował. To nie zdarzało się często, ale Louis nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji.

\- Jesteś taki słaby. Co zrobiłeś? Wypiłeś trzy shoty? - Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wypowiedział komentarz.

Tym razem spotkał się z migawką środkowego palca, nim usłyszał spłukiwanie toalety i włączenie kranu.

\- Jesteś takim skurwielem - jęknął Louis, przebiegając palcami przez swoje włosy, kiedy wychodził z łazienki i położył się żałośnie na ich łóżku.

Harry chciałby być taki jak Louis. Beztroski. Być w stanie przebiegać palcami po swoich włosach bez martwienia się albo tęsknienia za swoimi lokami. Może Louis będzie tęsknił za jego lokami. Cholera, przynajmniej ze swoim poprzednim humorem, mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego, co nie było tym.

\- Dlaczego masz na sobie bluzę, kolego? Przegrzejesz się - skomentował Louis, rozprześcierając swoje ręce w poprzek łóżka, wyciągając swój tors.

\- Mówi ktoś, kto właśnie stracił wszystko, co miał - odpowiedział Harry, bardziej szorstko niż oczekiwał. Jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa było uniesienie brwi i nadąsanie pojawiające się na jego twarzy. - Pójdę zrobić śniadanie.

I z tym Harry opuścił pokój i zszedł na dół. Ściągnął bluzę, która była cała przepocona, ze swojego ciała i zarzucił na siebie T-shirt, który znalazł w koszu na pranie. Również poczuł ulgę, kiedy zauważył jedną z beanie Louisa zawieszoną na krześle. Włożył ją na swoją głowę, przykrywając swoją nową fryzurę i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w mikrofalówce.

Harry nigdy tak naprawdę wiele nie gotował, więc nie był do końca pewny co zrobić na śniadanie, oprócz jajek i tostów. Więc jajka i tosty były tym, co zrobił, nim zawołał swojego męża na dół, aby zjadł śniadanie razem z nim.

Louis wyłonił się minutę później, a Harry kładł talerze na stole, naprzeciwko siebie, razem z filiżanką herbaty i szklanką wody. Louis skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu i usiadł przy stole.

Na początku śniadanie było niezręczne, niezręczne w tym sensie, że był całkowicie cicho i dało się wyczuć napięcie. Louis wiedział, że coś było z Harrym, a Harry wiedział, że Louis wiedział. Żaden nie chciał tego wyciągać na wierzch, jednak Louis był śmiertelnie ciekawy. Po prostu nie był pewien jak zacząć rozmowę. Nigdy tego nie robił. Więc teraz też nie.

Skończyli swoje śniadanie w niezręcznej ciszy. Harry był wdzięczny za to, że Louis nic nie powiedział. Louis również był trochę wdzięczny, że Harry również z niczym nie wyszedł, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, pulsowanie w jego głowie zagłuszyłoby wszystko, co zostałoby powiedziane.

Harry był pierwszym, aby wspiąć się po schodach. Louis został na dole i umył naczynia oraz sprzątnął bałagan, który Harry narobił. To było dziwne jak na Harry’ego, że po sobie nie sprzątnął, ale Louis po prostu zwalił to na jego zły humor.

Louis poszedł do ich sypialni i wczołgał się obok Harry’ego. Położył swój podbródek na jego ramieniu. Wiedział, że Harry nie lubił być przepytywany, więc nie pytał.

Leżał tak w ciszy, oglądając, jak klatka piersiowa Harry’ego unosi się i opada z każdym branym przez niego oddechem.

\- Spieprzyłem, Lou.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Po prostu to zrobiłem.

Louis usiadł i przyciągnął do siebie, przyjął taką pozycję, aby być twarzą do Harry’ego.

\- Wiesz, że będę cię kochał bez względu na to, co zrobiłeś, prawda?

\- Wiem, póki nie pieprzyłem twoje siostry.

\- Lub mojej mamy.

Harry jedynie skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej. Louis miał nadzieję, że to przyniesie uśmiech na buzi Harry’ego tak, jak zrobiło to wcześniej, ale tym razem tak się nie stało. Harry bawił się gumką do włosów na swoim nadgarstku, bez zdania sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Wciąż jej nie ściągnął. Żółta gumka była rozciągnięta i naprawdę potrzebowała być zmienioną, ale teraz nie było z niej żadnego użytku, a Harry po prostu lubił posiadanie opcji czy chciał mieć włosy związane, nawet jeśli teraz to nie miało już znaczenia.

Było wiele rzeczy, za którymi już tęsknił, a miały one związek z jego długimi włosami. Tęsknił za palcami Louisa owijającymi się wokół jego włosów w nocy, kiedy byli przyciśnięci do siebie, z głową Louisa w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego. Kurwa. To w najbliższym czasie już się nie stanie. Harry po prostu pokręcił głową i spojrzał w dół.

\- Tęsknię za nimi.

\- Za czym tęsknisz, kochanie? - Zapytał ostrożnie Louis.

Harry ponownie pokręcił głową. Nie chciał, aby Louis to widział. On nie chciał tego widzieć. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek widział, jak spieprzył, bo miał zły nastrój. Był zbyt stary na humorki, zdeterminował się. To się więcej nie stanie.

Louis wziął jego dłonie w swoje i pocierał swoim kciukiem jego knykcie w próbie uspokojenia go. Pomimo znania Harry’ego od tak długiego czasu, wciąż nie był pewien co zrobić z nim, kiedy on jest smutny. Cholera, Louis nawet nie był pewny czy był smutny. Wydawał się być bardziej zaniepokojony niż cokolwiek innego.

Nagle to kliknęło Louisowi. Bluza. Beanie. Cisza. Włosy, które widział w umywalce dzisiejszego poranka, chociaż w tamtym czasie nie mógł zidentyfikować, z jakiej części ciała to pochodziło. Teraz to wszystko miało sens.

Louis uśmiechnął się współczująco do Harry’ego. Harry złowił jego spojrzenie i zmusił się do oddania uśmiechu. Harry nie oczekiwał tego, co Louis zrobił jako następne.

Louis wyciągnął się i ześlizgnął beanie z jego głowy. Pod beanie był zestrzyżony z delikatnie roztrzepanymi włosami, które było o wiele krótsze niż wczoraj. Oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko. Ale Harry miał coś przeciwko, więc podczas nieobecności Louis musiał mieć coś przeciwko w pewnym stopniu, odkąd tak bardzo go zasmucił.

Harry spojrzał na twarz Louisa, szukając odpowiedzi, jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Był zaskoczony, kiedy kąciki ust Louisa się uniosły i to nie w drażniący sposób. Louis po prostu kochał krótkość jego włosów. Prawie wyglądały jak jego. Boże, których rzeczy mógł się nauczyć z włosami Harry’ego, Quiff, grzywki, podpięcia, wyprostowania, wszystko. Nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Lou… prze… - zaczął Harry. Wargi Louisa szybko spotkały jego, wpychając słowa Harry’ego z powrotem do środka, nim ujawniły się one światu.

\- Nic nie mów - wymamrotał Louis przy jego wargach. Odepchnął się od ciała Harry’ego i poszedł do łazienki. Wrócił kilka minut później z okrągłą szczotką, grzebieniem, lakierem do włosów i żelem.

\- Usiądź na brzegu łóżka. No dalej, kolego - powiedział Louis, prychając, kiedy złapał Harry’ego za nogi i przyciągnął go do końca łóżka. Sprawił, że Harry zakrył swoje oczy i pracował swoją magią. Cóż, może nie magią, ale raczej jedynie swoją praktyką.

Po dwudziestu minutach czesania, drażnienia się, cięcia, lakierowania i ‘ow’ mamrotanych przez Harry’ego, Louis pozwolił Harry’emu odkryć swoje oczy. Był nagle przywitany przez swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Musiał powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony. Nigdy nie wiedział, że jego mąż jest całkiem dobrym fryzjerem, ale patrząc wstecz, zdecydowanie mógł powiedzieć, że Louis definitywnie miał jakieś doświadczenie. Cholera, miał inaczej ułożone włosy w każdym tygodniu. Wiedział, co robił.

Louis skinął głową z aprobatą na swoją pracę i zmierzwił zabawnie włosy swojego męża.

\- I założę się, że myślałeś, że je znienawidzę, ech? - Powiedział Louis jedynie na wpół sarkastycznie.

\- Tęsknię za lokami - powiedział uroczyście Harry.

\- Ojj, kochanie. Będziesz je miał z powrotem. Kocham twoje włosy. Ściąłeś je. Odeszły. Przynajmniej nie zapędziłeś się i nie zrobiłeś sobie grzywki albo innego gówna, z którym bym sobie nie poradził - odpowiedział Louis, pod koniec mrugając do swojej miłości.

Tak. Harry wiedział, że zrobił to dobrze. Ale cholera, chciałby nie obcinać aż tyle swoich włosów.

\- Wiesz, wciąż mogę cię trzymać za włosy, kiedy będę cię pieprzył - wyszeptał Louis do jego ucha, jego oddech oparł się o jego ucho. Spotkał się z Harrym, pochylającym się do niego.

W porządku, cóż tak długo, jak Louis wciąż mógł to zrobić. Może po tym wszystkim to nie było aż takie złe. W tym tempie będzie w stanie to powiedzieć, nim noc się skończy, ale po sposobie, w jaki Louis się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na niego, może będzie wiedział nawet szybciej.


End file.
